Jared Jay-Williams
"I was a terrible leader. I couldn't just get up and go - I always had to think every decision over, weigh out the pros and cons. But nobody's born good at anything. When I stopped putting the weight of the entire world as well as this team on my shoulders, I finally became the best version of myself." Jared Felix Jay-Williams is a superhuman specialising in psionics, founder of the Outcasts, former FABLEd One and current Seer of the Alpha Universe. Once wildly inexperienced at controlling his powers, Jared is now easily one of the strongest psychics on the planet. His powers first awakened at seven years old when robbers broke into his family home - the fright caused the entire residence to go up in flames and supposedly result in the death of his older brother, Jackson. The emotional turmoil resulted in him blanking out the cause of the fire and his powers laying dormant for another ten or so years. He was the chosen host body of FABLE Lu for many years without realising it, which explained his inability to control the projection of his own dreams and nightmares for many years. He later uses this power after sealing away the Seeress in order to contact Francis Fabian and pass on FABLE Erd to him. Jared eventually overcomes the Seeress, who was hellbent on destroying the world and rebirthing it, with the help of his comrades and some of the FABLEd Ones - her powers pass on to him, making him the new Seer. History Early Life (to be added) Reign of FABLE (to be added) The Other World (to be added) Organization SCARECROW (to be added) Messiah's Light (to be added) The Kids of Yesterday (to be added) The Ancient Medeis (to be added) The FABLEd Ones (to be added) Resurrection (to be added) Destyny's Hand (to be added) Powers + Mental Projection Jared can generate elusive entities of emotions or structures from his mind - usually the memories of people or entire worlds meant to confuse victims - and it can feel amazingly real. It can effect only the mind of his target (an attack on their mind and no alteration of the real world) or he can project things from his own mind and alter the actual world around him - this makes him similar to a rookie reality warper. Although he can't warp reality in, well, reality, he can definitely make it look ''like he has. The potency of his powers stretch to being able to conjure thoughts into reality, but the fabrications that he can create with his powers tend to be far more potent - including having the target feel as though they are outside their own body, altering natural laws (for example, making feathers feel like they weigh 200 pounds or ice feel hot), making time or space feel longer or shorter by manipulating perceptions, swapping a target's nightmare/dream and reality perceptions (having them believe nightmares/dreams are actuality and real event are dreams) or simply making someone's fears appear before them - and if he's feeling charitable, the opposite. Jared's powers stretch to an extent that he can project some of his thoughts into reality - and not just as illusions, either, as real and rather tangible things. This tends to exert a lot of energy, but it's a lot easier to create things from memories and thoughts related to emotions - for example, his trademark ability of turning anger and/or conflict into fire, which played quite a large part in his childhood and is easy to conjure at this point - than to create things from scratch. '+ Telepathy''' Jared is a gifted telepath, a power which Melody helped him develop to its current prowess. He can act as a hive mind to allow a group of selected minds to communicate via. telepathy, regardless of if they have the power or not. + Multi-Dimensional Presence/Omnisympanic Perception As the Seer, Jared is the guardian of the Alpha Universe and can look upon every universe and location in existence using the Seer's Space. He can use the Space to locate anyone and anything, also. There cannot be two Seers in the same one universe, meaning he cannot travel between these universes - however, he can send others to them, and if they stay within range, bring them back, too. Relationships + Jody Jenkins (to be added) + Francis Fabian (to be added) + Alexa Xiao (to be added) + Rosalind Richards (to be added) In other universes Beta Universe See: ''Jarid Jae'' A seventeen year old newspaper publisher's son born with the Sight. His father, Felix Jae, owns the New York Yakker, which is notorious for its unscrupulous sourcing and blunt reporting of sensitive subjects. His mother, a model, died in a house fire when he was younger, and he's apparently been a mute ever since. He has psychic shock abilities, and a sword he can summon at will. Gamma Universe See: ''Seeress Seal'' Within the fixed events of the Gamma Universe, Jared never makes a deal with the Seeress three years after sealing her away - as such, he effectively remains dead in this universe, his physical form sacrificed to create the Seeress Seal. Delta Universe See: ''Amavetus'' Within the fixed events of the Delta Universe, Romney's Law is never repealed after the Super/Human War. The Outcasts continued to work outside of the law in order to protect the world under new codenames, but one by one they were hunted down and killed by law enforcement. Jared is the last remaining member standing, the reality jumping Amavetus, who travels to the Gamma Universe in a desperate search to save his own. Category:Superhuman Category:Seer Category:Male Category:FABLEd One Category:Outcasts Member Category:Alpha Universe